


Crowley's Fall

by Knight_In_Sour_Armor



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_In_Sour_Armor/pseuds/Knight_In_Sour_Armor
Summary: This is a story of how the demon Crowley fell.





	Crowley's Fall

“So, how did you fall, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked as he sipped his champaign, enjoying the good time he had with the demon.

Crowley rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by the question. “Since when are you up to hear my sad backstory, Angel?”

“Since I... I got into our side” Aziraphale said with difficulty, as he blushed darkly, a big shy smile spread across his face.

Crowley looked at him and shrugged. “They said I had a bad taste in music”

“You are lying”

“I was hanging out with the wrong people,” he smirked.

“That's not true” Aziraphale said confused with Crowley avoiding his question.

“This Halo... Was too much for me...”

“N-”

“I hooked up Gabriel's assistant”

“Crowley!”

“I slipped and fell?” he said with a tired look as he finished his own drink and drank Aziraphale's too.

“What are you talking about?”

“Alright... White didn't suit me... Made me look fat” he said with a giggle only to get a disappointed face from the angel. “Okay, what has gotten into you? Why do you wanna know?” he mumbled angrily as he got up, feeling a little unstable from drinking.

“Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel un-”

“Oh, you did!” he grumbled. “See you in two thousand years, Angel...” he said as he left some money on their table and started walking out. They were dining in a really fancy restaurant, many miles away from town. Aziraphale had said he wanted to talk, but he didn't expect to talk about that... His fall... Why would he want to know?

As he was ready to get into his car, he heard him.

“Crowley, I am sorry!” Aziraphale said with a sad look. Made the demon's buried heart almost break. ”Look, I won't ask you again... Alright? Please...”

“Alright, alright... Stop whining...” he sighed as he looked at the angel, staring around with the same lost look, like a lost puppy. “What do you want now?” he snapped

“Who is going to drive me home?” Aziraphale said with another blush, bowing his head.

“Oh, come on.”

They were silent during most of the ride. Crowley obviously didn't want to talk and he was driving... Really slow. And without any music playing. Aziraphale had started wondering how much he had hurt the demon by daring to ask such a thing.

As the car stopped outside the bookshop, the angel looked at him anxiously. “Can I pay you off by drinking some more alcohol? Please?” he softly said and Crowley rolled his eyes before following him inside.

They were drinking for some time, both laughing over meaningless stuff they were talking about. It must have been late at night. After some time, Crowley took a deep breath, and looked at Aziraphale. “I was a dick before.”

“Oh no, Crowley, that was my fault, ” Aziraphale said with a big smile spread across his face still.

“I know... But still... We know each other for six thousand years... You didn't make a crazy question... But the fall was a traumatic experience” he hummed as he leant to the back. He could tell Aziraphale. He trusted the bastard. There wasn't a reason to hide it anymore.

“My name was Cerubiel* back then... I was the gardener of Eden...” he sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Wait, I remember someone called Cerubiel... I thought I never saw him again...” Aziraphale said, opening his eyes widely, in shock.

Crowley was walking around the garden of Eden. He had big blue eyes, his hair was extremely long, at the same shade of red. Wearing white, walking around, taking good care of all the trees and plants that Adam and Eve didn't know how to keep happy. Because yes, all the plants were happy in the Garden. He was healing them, helping them grow, talking to them. It was what Crowley loved to do the most.

He had seen the white haired angel with the flaming sword many times. This angel had to take care of the first humans. What a big job to do. Crowley always loved to chat with him. Even for a few minutes before the angel was disappearing, full of stress. He had a weird feeling towards the angel. A feeling he had never felt before. He only wished he could talk to him some more. He wished he had the time.

The only tree he wasn't allowed to even touch, was the Apple tree. He never understood why. “God's orders, ” Aziraphale had said with a giggle. “We shouldn't question them.” the angel had said as he sat with him for a moment.

“But why not? Why put a tree that we can't even touch? And why can't we taste its fruits? That's insane... And why can't Adam and Eve leave the Garden? Why can't we? We should have been free to explore God's creation. Adam and Eve too... I don't understand God's rules, and why I should follow them when I don't get them” he said with a worried look. These questions have been on his mind for so many days and nights.

“Well, whatever is the reason, we shouldn't disobey. You don't want to fall like Lucifer did and so many brothers and sisters” Aziraphale said as he stood up, his forehead full of sweat. He didn't like this conversation.

“I thought you'd understand me”

“I do Cerubiel... But I can't do anything... We have to do our duty and nothing more or less... I have to go” he said as he disappeared again. Crowley sighed annoyed as he laid down in the grass. Watching a bee stopping at his hand.

“Why would they want them locked in here? The world is beautiful out there...” Crowley said as he smiled softly as the bee flew away.

Gabriel had called Crowley before the angel could realize. “We have some questions, ” the Archangel said with a strict look.

“I do too," Crowley replied with a silly smile on his face. He hated the Archangels so much. They were supposed to have the answers, but they were actual dicks.

“We want you to stop spreading doubt in the Garden. We have information that you doubt our father's orders and make others doubt too”

“Are you talking about Aziraphale? Did he talk about me?” Crowley said obviously hurt.

“Oh no, don't worry... Aziraphale is easy to control and make him talk... We just were lucky I guess. We discussed about this and came to a conclusion. You should stop doubting what our father left to us, else we won't have any other choice than to punish you”

“Punish me? For what? For asking? For the forbidden freaking tree? For the damn apple they can't eat? Or the reason they are caged like fucking birds?” Crowley snapped as Gabriel opened his eyes surprised.

“Get out. Stop this now. You don't want to be next to Lucifer's side. You don't question His word. You do your job” Gabriel said and Crowley was suddenly back to the Garden, feeling dizzy and quite disappointed.

No one could give him answers to his questions. What was the point of living an eternity and never find out what is happening or why in this universe? He felt like he was going to cry. What was that feeling? Like his heart would rip out of his chest. He needed to talk to his angel. But he was nowhere to be found. He had no one to talk to. He had no one to understand him. What choices did he have? Either follow a plan he didn't want to, or deny God and his true nature? That was the time Crowley saw clearly how unfair life was already. How cruel.

He started aimlessly walking until he stopped in front of the forbidden tree. A tree so beautiful. He didn't even need to heal it. It was standing there, like it was the most precious thing in the Garden. But no. It was just a tree. Could he get the answers he wanted by himself? What was the reason he shouldn't touch it? Could he somehow find out what was happening? Why God had given such orders? He sighed and after thinking about that for hours, he took a few steps closer.

“Please God, help me,” he whispered. Praying was all he had left. A God he couldn't feel, yet he believed with all his heart. He wanted to. He closed his eyes and touched the log of the tree. Suddenly he felt the darkness surround his heart. He felt cold, he felt pure fear and a voice was laughing on his ears. A voice he had never heard before but he could recognize. Lucifer's.

He took a step back scared but he saw his palm had turned black and suddenly he felt something cold on his other hand. He made a scream, feeling his wings burning, his body being hot and cold at the same time, as his eyes turned yellow and he saw a black snake wrapped around his arm. The snake moved from his arm to under his clothes and then wrapped around his neck. Crowley made another scream but at the moment the snake bit him, he lost his senses.

He woke up to a place full of fire, smelling like dirt and sulphur. He looked around in panic. Where was he? Then he looked at himself through a broken piece of glass he found in the trash. His wings had been black and his eyes yellow. He was still scared and terrified but, for the first time he could feel anger and hate. Pure hate.

“Oh dear God, I am so sorry... It's all my fault...” Aziraphale said covering his face.

“Shut up. It wasn't”

“I didn't recognize you” he sniffed as Crowley handed him a tissue.

“Stop it... It's past” he said giving Aziraphale a small, sad smile. “What matters is present. We are together and I found you,” he said as he laughed at Aziraphale being emotional. His only way to hide his own feelings.

“You... You had to tell me before...” the angel said as he wiped his tears giving Crowley's smile back. “Yeah... Present it's all that matters.”

* * *

_ *Cerubiel: The Flames Which Dance Around the Throne of God _


End file.
